Marry me
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Hay errores que los cometería toda la vida si tu estas a mi lado. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo una gran satisfacción.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **NA:** Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un comentario, follow o favorito. Espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

 **Beta:** Mí querido Sorlac.

* * *

 **Marry me.**

Este salón era pequeño, era más que pequeño, era diminuto. Podía sentir como el aire poco a poco se extinguía, dificultándome la necesidad de respirar; era eso o el nerviosismo me estaba provocando una hiperventilación. Trate de serenarme, de adaptar y regular mi respiración lentamente, despacio y todo volvería a la normalidad. Empecé a ignorar el bullicio ensordecedor qué llegaba del otro lado de la puerta y las inquietantes imágenes religiosas que decoraban el pequeño salón para concentrarme en una sola cosa…

Hoy era el día…

Y no podía evitar estar nervioso. Me levanté por quinceava vez de mi cómodo asiento para observar mi esmoquin en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que estaba frente a mí. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto y en el lugar correspondiente. El espejo reflejó mi imagen y pude observar la dilatación de mis pupilas a causa de la emoción que me embargaba, mi cabello rubio, revuelto, por pasar constantemente mis manos sobre él, y la excitación que desprendía por cada poro de mi piel.

Intenté de nueva cuenta acomodar mi corbata y alizar las arrugas inexistentes en mi esmoquin de color negro. El nerviosismo me atacaba de nuevo, hasta que escuche un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Ya había llegado el momento…

Adelante

Greg apareció por la puerta portando un lujoso e impecable traje de tres piezas, de un color gris oscuro que lo hacía ver más intimidante e imponente que de costumbre. Observó todo a su alrededor, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas suyas cargadas de amabilidad cuando notó mi nerviosismo. Se acercó a mí y acomodó cada imperfección de mi traje, ajustando la corbata correctamente y peinando mi desastroso cabello en el proceso.

¿Estás listo? — preguntó, antes de alejarse y observarme nuevamente de pies a cabeza.

Era una pregunta estúpida porque él era más que consciente de lo mucho que había ansiado este momento desde hace semanas o inclusive meses.

Si…— mi voz salió en un pequeño susurro, carraspeé para borrar cualquier titubeo en ella.

Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien John, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Oh mi dios! Es que esto es… extraño, bueno yo no sé ni lo que estoy sintiendo en este preciso momento. No sé si me entiendes— solté apresuradamente—. Me siento tan contento que no creo poder despegar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro ni aunque me lo pidieran, y en otros momentos la ansiedad invade, mi cuerpo provocando que mi corazón palpite acelerado y crea que en cualquier momento saltará por mi garganta. Y a pesar de todo… A pesar de todo soy feliz.

La risa burlona de Greg invadió el salón por completo, tal vez debería sentirme ofendido por su reacción pero sé que no lo hacía con mala intención. Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me estrujó en un pequeño abrazo.

¡Oye! Todo estará bien y créeme cuando te digo que yo pasé por lo mismo solo hace unos cuantos meses atrás— dijo despreocupadamente y no pude evitara recordar su boda con Mycroft Holmes—. Ahora vamos, antes que crean que te has fugado y Myc envié a todo el servicio secreto en tu búsqueda.

Sonreí por su comentario. Fue el primero en salir por la puerta, otorgándome un momento a solas, respiré tantas veces como mis pulmones me lo permitieron y me armé del todo el valor que poseía para dar un paso lejos del pequeño salón. El pasillo estaba adornado con lazos blancos y arreglos florales con bellos lirios, azucenas y crisantemos; de varios colores y otras flores desconocidas para mí.

Con unos cuantos pasos llegué hasta el altar y tomé mi posición correspondiente. Frente a mí estaba Mycroft, tan elegante como siempre, que me hizo pensar que su traje era mucho más caro que el mío. Enfrente de todos los presentes estaba el sacerdote, un hombre simpático y regordete que le dedicaba sonrisas a cada uno de los invitados, portaba su alba de un color blanco inmaculado, con cada una de sus piezas que en conjunto le otorgaban una imagen de sabiduría. Greg se posicionó a mi lado y al voltear pude presenciar todo el decorado y la magnificencia del lugar. Largas filas de bancas decoradas con listones y arreglos florales se exhibían enfrente de mí, las flores resaltaban por cada recóndito lugar de la gran iglesia. Era un lástima que tan pocas personas pudieran presenciar la belleza del lugar.

Pude contar aproximadamente unas diez filas a cada lado y solo cuatro de ellas estaban ocupadas. Por un lado se podía observar a la familia de Sherlock. Familiares lejanos de los que él decía no saber nada, pero que la señora Holmes se encargó de invitarlos; era igual de terca que su pequeño hijo. En la primera fila el señor Holmes estaba sentado, completamente callado y absorto en la belleza del lugar; era un hombre agradable pero difícil de entender. Al otro lado Billy me saludaba con la mano, acompañado de su esposa y sus pequeños hijos, uno que otro de mis compañeros de guerra de los cuales tenía buenos recuerdos, estaban tranquilamente sentados esperando el inicio de la ceremonia. En la primera banca estaba Molly conversando animadamente con Mark, que le dedicaba varias sonrisas a su compañera. Mi hermana me hacía señas estúpidas, que me hacían sonreír; era un alivio que Clara estuviera allí para reprender su mal comportamiento. La señora Hudson, con un traje elegante y estrafalario como sólo ella podía ser, derramaba lágrimas de felicidad que limpiaba con un pequeño pañuelo.

Pero todo eso pasó desapercibido y un nudo se formó en mi estómago al notar dos asientos vacios. Mis padres. Creía que podía confiar en ellos, contarles con lujo de detalles el gran amor que sentía por Sherlock y fui un iluso al creer que aceptarían asistir a mi boda. Pero lo único que recibí fue una mirada de desprecio y la frase de mi madre que seguía grabada en mi memoria: "estas cometiendo un error John". ¿Cómo era posible que no lo aceptaran?, ¿cómo era posible que tacharan este sentimiento como un error?

El sonido de un celular me saco de mis pensamientos; Mycroft leía un mensaje y con un asentimiento de cabeza la música de un piano inundó la iglesia por completo, no era la típica Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn, era diferente y me resultaba familiar. Los invitados voltearon hacia la gran puerta de la iglesia, los nervios inundaron mi cuerpo y formaron una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una luz cegadora. Sherlock portaba un esmoquin de un gris claro que le hacía resaltar el color imposible de sus ojos y la palidez extrema de su hermosa piel, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás sin dejar que ningún rizo oportunista opacara su bello rostro. Sostenía el brazo de su madre, quien vestía un bello vestido violeta y marchaban a paso lento al compás de la dulce melodía. El pasillo era demasiado largo que empecé a creer que nunca llegaría a mi lado. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino pude admirar el bello sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, pero aquello que me cautivó fue el brillo que desprendían sus ojos; desprendían un amor inimaginable, alegría combinada con una emoción indescriptible, pude ver la necesidad de correr a mis brazos y el deseo de besar mis labios. La música era demasiado lenta que por una fracción de segundo Sherlock intentó avanzar más rápido para que la ceremonia empezara de una vez, pero fue reprendido por su madre con un suave manotazo y un "estate quieto". Pequeñas risas discretas escapaban de los labios de los invitados.

Cuando llegó a mi lado recibí la mano de mi pareja que me entregaba la señora Holmes con una linda sonrisa y una advertencia dibujada en sus ojos. Como si me atreviera a lastimarlo. Sherlock tenía dibujada una de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicaba a mí; entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras el sacerdote empezaba hablar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo yo, sólo me concentraba en el hombre que tenia frente a mí, estaba seguro que su cerebro estaba trabajando al máximo deduciendo todo a su alrededor, deduciéndome a mí. ¿También estarían mis ojos diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba?

Todo pasaba tan rápido, Greg me entrego el anillo que era para Sherlock y me dediqué a introducirlo lentamente en el dedo correcto, mientras le dedicaba mis votos.

Sherlock William Scott Holmes. — hizo un gesto al escuchar su nombre completo, lo ignoré —. Hemos pasado por mucho, por tanto… nuestra vida ha estado llena de tantos imprevistos y aventuras que se me hace casi imposible el poder imaginar la razón por la que nunca antes habíamos hecho esto…— un flash nos iluminó. Podía sentir las cámaras apuntando hacia nosotros —. Se que fue por mi culpa, por negar y atrasar todo lo que sentía por ti…— titubé, era tan difícil expresarlo enfrente de todos—. Pero ahora, ahora que te tengo aquí a mi lado. Prometo decirte lo mucho que te amo cada día de nuestras vidas e incluso después de eso lo seguiré haciendo... prometo estar a tu lado durante cada aventura, o en los momentos aburridos aunque sufras esos ataques de locura, enfrentare contigo todo lo que el destino nos depare. Porque te amo.

Los flashes inundaron la iglesia, podía ver a la señora Holmes derramar lágrimas y como su esposo la consolaba. Sherlock tomo el anillo que el entregaba Mycroft y tomo mi mano introduciéndolo lentamente su voz de barítono retumbo en cada pared de la iglesia…

John… mi John. — La emoción se desbordaba en cada palabra, y la posesividad que lo caracterizaba salía a relucir —. Nunca he sido bueno para este de los sentimientos, jamás creí que estaría en algo parecido a una relación pero… pero llegaste tú a mi mundo, eras diferente, eras especial e interesante y aun lo sigues siendo. Todo de ti lo considero único, lograste cambiar mi vida, a veces me pregunto como era antes de que tú llegaras a ella porque te puedo asegurar que nunca he sido tan feliz. — Carraspeó para seguir hablando, era algo único ver a Sherlock nervioso —. Te amo, amo lo que representas en mi vida porque para mí tú lo eres todo, eres mi amigo, mi blogeer, mi Doctor, mi compañero y la persona que el destino creo solo para mí…

Ahora no solo la Sra. Holmes lloraba, se podía escuchar los leves llantos de emoción y alegría entre los demás. Mandé al diablo lo demás y lo besé antes de que llegara el momento, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus labios intensificaron el beso a uno más apasionado. Escuchaba los carraspeos y las toces falsas de los demás invitándonos a detenernos, como si fuera posible… ¿cómo podía ser esto un error?, ¿cómo este sentimiento tan grande e único podía ser consideraban un error? Mycroft nos detuvo para continuar con la ceremonia. Deseábamos terminar rápido. La pregunta del sacerdote se escuchó en toda la iglesia "aceptas y mas blá, blá, blá" ninguno de los dos dudo en decir "si". Sonrió para nosotros y dijo la frase que estábamos esperando "puede besar…" antes de que incluso terminara la frase nuestros labios se devoraban el uno al otro. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, combinados con los gritos y lágrimas de alegría. Los flashes venían de todas partes deseando guardar este bello recuerdo para siempre.

Las sonrisas y los abrazos de felicitaciones llegaron a nosotros cuando marchábamos al choque que nos esperaba en la puerta de la iglesia. Miré todo a nuestro alrededor; todo era perfecto. ¿Cómo podía ser esto un error?

Y si lo era, lo volvería a cometer un millón de veces más, si me hacía así de feliz. Porque definitivamente mi felicidad estaba al lado del único detective consultor en el mundo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
